


Quick Shot

by Kaliedoscopetta



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliedoscopetta/pseuds/Kaliedoscopetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking liberties with the injustice game and comics. </p><p>This is a reimagining of the scene in the game where Green Lantern saves Deathstroke (if you want to call it that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Just written on the fly, a little romantic daydream I had as I played the game tonight. Comments & critiques welcome.

The pain. He tried not to think about the pain. Instead he thought of who was inflicting the pain on him. His tormentors. His torturers. 

Cyborg, Slade knew he could handle him. Once he got a hand free, he'd rip out the circuits surrounding what little spine the half-man, half-robot had left. Cripple the bastard for torturing him. 

But Raven... Slade bit back a scream as she waved her hands over his chest, jolting him with more of her dark magic. He tried not to think of the last time those hands moved over him, in a far more pleasant manner...

"You're a fool, Deathstroke. Do you truly refuse Superman's amnesty?" Raven's dark voice washed over Slade, pulling him back from his thoughts. He focused his one eye on her. A scowl thinned her normally pouty lips. Stern set of her jaw and voice. She was the picture of cold ruthlessness. Except for her eyes. He almost regretted looking into those eyes. Golden now, thanks to the demonic influence of her father Trigon, they were still all too human. The expression in them was that of sympathy, so out of place with the rest of her demeanor. Slade kept his own expression neutral, but he couldn't stop the small pang of hope in his chest. Her heart wasn't in this. Neither Trigon nor Superman could truly control Raven, not his Raven. She was still in there.

Slade knew he had to respond, so he turned his attention to Cyborg. How he longed to wipe that smirk off his face. "Here's what I think of Superman and his regime." Slade spat in Cyborg's face and braced himself for the following blow to the face; it still hurt, though, when Cyborg punched him. He was about to open his mouth to speak again when a new voice cut in -

"I thought you detested violence, Raven. Resorting to torture now?" 

Hal Jordan. Slade turned his head towards the doorway and saw a Green Lantern Hal Jordan stalking into the room. Not his Hal Jordan, but he'd take the distraction at this point... Although Slade felt the bottom drop from his stomach when Raven stepped forward, her palms turned up and aglow with her dark magic.

"Gone back to green, have we?" Cyborg asked. The half-man, half-robot still stood by Deathstroke, staring dumbly at the newcomer.

Raven called over her shoulder nonchalantly. "He's Hal Jordan, but something is off. This is not our Hal Jordan." She took another step forward and spoke to the Lantern, "After we are finished with Deathstroke, you will accompany us and explain yourself to the High Chancellor." 

Hal Jordan stopped a few feet from Raven, bracing himself in a fighting stance. Slade started to struggle against his bonds, not caring if anyone took notice, when he saw the challenging smile on Lantern's face. Not that anyone did. Cyborg and Raven had only eyes for their new opponent. Hal taunted, "I won't sit back and let you torture someone, nor will I go anywhere with you willingly."

Slade knew Raven's response before she said it, but he still groaned as he heard her say, "Then maybe I'll torture you instead. I don't need you conscious, just alive. For now, at least." Raven levitated and rushed forward just as Lantern did the same. The clash of bright green and purple power nearly blinded Slade's only eye, so he turned his head away and focused on loosening the straps binding him to the table, tried not to flinch anytime he heard Raven cry out in pain. She was more powerful with her father's influence, but Slade knew she wasn't up to Lantern's level. He shot a glance up to Cyborg, relieved when he saw he other man was too captivated by the battle before him to notice what Slade was up to. 

Raven screamed, and Slade's head snapped back to the battle. Lantern stood over Raven; she was curled up on the floor, shaking. Her back was turned to Slade, but he knew she was beat for the time being. He heard, before he saw, Cyborg rush around the table and step in to stop Hal Jordan. It took mere seconds for Lantern to neutralize Cyborg, knocking him out with a green sledgehammer. 

With Cyborg down and Raven making no attempts to engage, Hal Jordan walked past them and headed to Slade. "Need a hand?" Slade didn't bother to respond as Lantern cut him free from the bounds. "You okay?" 

"I had it. I don't need your help, Lantern." Slade sat up and rubbed a hand across his chest, grimacing at the stinging sensation. His skin was raw from Raven's magic. 

"Coulda fooled me," Hal responded cheerfully. 

"You are a fool. They know you now," he jerked his head towards the fallen metas, "They'll be coming after you, all of them." 

Hal walked around the table, eyeing Cyborg. "I'm not done with them yet. They have to answer for what they did. Then you and I are going to have a talk." 

As Lantern spoke, Slade slipped off the table as quietly as possible and out the back door. Slade didn't feel the least bit guilty for leaving Lantern behind, though Hal clearly had no idea what the heck he was up against. The Regime would get him. They always got their man. Slade thought again of Raven. Or woman.

He tracked down his eye patch, armor, and weapons and, once suited up, exited he building. Slade was about to disappear into the shadows when a voice stopped him.

"Slade." Raven's voice was so soft that it barely carried over the wind, but he heard her all the same. He turned and saw her leaning against the doorway, one hand clutching at her side. Rib, broken? He wondered. 

"Are you coming with me?" He extended a hand out to her.

Raven limped forward a little, grimacing at the pain. "Slade, please..."

Stay. He knew what she wanted. She wanted to have it all - the regime, her father's return, and him. But Slade wasn't about to roll over for Superman, not even for her. He pulled his hand back, not bothering to hide the disappointment on his face. Her own expression mirrored his.

"I won't stop asking, Raven." 

Her voice matched his when she responded, "Neither will I."

Slade let his gaze linger a few moments more, unable to hide the small smile that lit his face as he admired her defiance even in the face of defeat. There were no winners tonight. Tomorrow would provide opportunity enough for another encounter, another chance to be together again. And it was enough for him. He saluted her and disappeared into the night.


End file.
